


Edge

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi decides to indulge in a fantasy with Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

Normally, Kise would never let anyone get close to him with sharp objects.

Akashi, however, is the exception. 

Kise squirms underneath the heteochromatic eyes, gasping as he feels the cool metal of the scissors cutting away at the remaining bits of clothing on his body. His arms flex, straining in the metal cuffs that keep them above his head. He gulps, the collar tightening around his neck in a moment of panic before a reassuring hand runs down his chest. 

"Trust me Ryouta." Akashi murmurs. Kise is only able to nod, the leather bit in his mouth keeping him from uttering any words. Akashi pulls away the scraps of clothing, causing chill bumps to rise along Kise’s exposed skin. Done with the scissors, Akashi trades them out for a rather wicked looking knife. Granted, Kise wasn’t expecting him to use a butter knife or anything, but damn, that thing looked sharp! "I’m so glad you allowed me to indulge in my…fantasy. While I never thought you a coward, I questioned your bravery on occasions." Akashi chuckles softly, turning the blade over, the candlelight flickering in the reflection of the steel. "Let’s not put this off any longer, shall we?"

At the first tip of the blade to his cheek, Kise squeezes his eyes shut. He knows that Akashi wouldn’t purposely hurt him, but as far as accidents go…

The tip doesn’t break skin, though there is the lingering threat as it pulls the skin. “You have such beautiful skin.” The sharp edge presses along his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. Kise’s golden eyes widen. “I know, I promised no blood. Just your lips.” A bit runs down into Kise’s mouth, the copper taste strong on his tongue. 

Akashi flattens the blade so it presses along his neck so he can smooth it down, nostrils flaring in arousal. Kise doesn’t want to admit that the possibility of being injured arouses him. He is momentarily disgusted by his masochistic side, hastily pushing it in the back of his mind. Though really, he’s already being freaky enough by letting Akashi get close enough with a knife that he could carve him up like a turkey if he so wished. 

Akashi can see that Kise is having somewhat of an internal war. He doesn’t want to enjoy this, but his body betrays him. Akashi, straddling Kise’s thighs, can easily see the way his cock twitches as the knife makes it’s way down his chest. He smirks, running the razored edge gently along his nipple. Kise hisses, body twisting slightly as the blonde tries to control his bucking body. The sensation shoots right to his groin and his stomach churns as he realizes that he /is/ getting aroused by this. 

"I think you might be just as deviant as me." Akashi’s chuckle makes Kise blush red. "Don’t play all innocent. Others may think you’re nothing but a pure angel, but I know what lurks beneath." Akashi pauses to lean down and lick at the dried blood at Kise’s lips. "Do you want me to hurt you?" He asks, the words a whisper along his check. Kise feels his heart hammering in his chest. 

Does he really want the pain?

Akashi loosens the bit in his mouth and Kise grabs deep lungfuls of air. 

"Answer me honestly." Akashi demands. Kise closes his eyes for a second. 

"Not the face. No visible scars." 

That’s the only answer Akashi needs. 

Akashi fashions the bit back in Kise’s mouth. They don’t need a safe word. Akashi can read the blonde like a book. He knows what to look for if Kise starts to panic and wants to slow down or stop.

Kise says he doesn’t want any visible scars, but Akashi wants to leave a mark. He skips down the flat stomach, pausing only a moment to tease the smattering of blonde hair on his lower abdomen that trail down to curl around a semi erect length.

"What should I do with you?" Akashi muses under his breath, his eyes alive with the possibility. Finally, an idea strikes him. He pushes apart Kise’s thighs, pressing the tip of the knife into his right inner thigh. With careful precision, Akashi begins to carve in his first name, little lines of blood welling up with each slice. Kise moans underneath him, his other leg shifting and wrapping around Akashi. The pain is just enough to make his nerve ending tingle. The sensation is so different from a pleasurable one, but arousing nevertheless.

He remembered once how Midorima told him that pain could release endorphins as the body attempted to cope. 

Maybe that’s why this sort of pleasure felt much more different than pleasure elicited from touch. By the time Akashi finishes his first name, Kise is panting with sweat dripping down his skin and his cock fully aroused. Akashi grins at his work, smearing a little bit of the blood away. Akashi turns to the left thigh and begins the rest of his name. Kise’s other leg curls up and Akashi can feel the hot stickiness of the blood on his back. 

Kise bites down hard on the leather bit, his body humming with pain and pleasure, teetering right on the edge. His fingers are wrapped around the chain connecting him to the wall, muscles bulging from his arms. Akashi, finished with his work, runs the flat side of the blade along Kise’s length, the crimson stain mixing in with the white liquid seeping from the tip. Akashi brings some of the gathered liquid to his mouth, sucking on it softly. 

"I think we’ve had enough foreplay. It’s time for the real fun to begin." Akashi smirks, laying down the knife to hover over Kise, leaning over to blow out the single candle, plunging the room into darkness.


End file.
